


Dr. Zelenka's Adventures

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pegasus Galaxy is not a peaceful place for a scientist.</p><p>Music: "Pirates of the Caribbean" by Hans Zimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Zelenka's Adventures




End file.
